Nice to meet you!
by moniklaa
Summary: A mediados de la Temporada 3, Clark es invitado a una fiesta de disfraces…


**TITULO:**(Nice to meet you!)  
><strong>AUTOR:<strong> LUNAazul  
><strong>PERSONAJES:<strong> Clark, Lois, Chloe, Pete, Lana, Jonathan Kent, Martha Kent, Lex y menciones de Clana… ¡CLARK/LOIS!  
><strong>GENERO:<strong> Romance, quizás humor…  
><strong>CLASIFICACION:<strong> G.  
><strong>WORDCOUNT:<strong> 2,933.  
><strong>RESUMEN:<strong> A mediados de la Temporada 3, Clark es invitado a una fiesta de disfraces…  
><strong>MUSICA:<strong> La canciones no importan son para crear el ambiente **Spin - Lifehouse** y **Cry Me A River - Justin Timberlake** … CREO QUE AMBAS SON DEL 2002.  
><strong>NA:**Agradecimientos especiales a mi amigo **drvr8** por la idea... Por darle una lucecita a mi cabeza revuelta… Bueno, quizás haga otro fic de Horror, aún no lo sé.  
>Este en mi aporte.<p>

¡Herido!  
>Esa era la sensación, su corazón se había roto en pedazos al ver a Lana paseándose con su nuevo novio… bien el nuevo chico, no era la culpa de ella… Lana había sido sincera con respecto a sus sentimientos y él era consciente de que no podía pedirle esperarlo toda la vida pero eso no evitaba que doliera.<br>¿Cuál era su nombre?  
>No que importaba cual era su nombre, ese tipo se la había quitado.<br>-"Clark"  
>Abrió los ojos aturdido, Pete y Chloe lo miraban.<br>-"perdón ¿qué?"  
>Su cara era tan aturdida que sus amigos empezaron a preocuparse.<br>-"¿Estás bien?"  
>Chloe se acerco, no mucho sentada en el mismo sillón en la granja… ella aun tenía miedo de la reacción de Clark; no había sido el mejor tiempo entre ellos después de la misión de Chloe con Lionel.<br>-"Si, por supuesto"  
>Lanzo una sonrisa deslumbrante que pereció al llegar a los ojos… sus ojos sufrían.<br>-"¿Seguro?"  
>-"Chloe, no estoy de humor para el interrogatorio"<br>Su voz subió varios decibeles.  
>-"Eso contesta la pregunta"<br>Dijo sonriendo Pete con su tono de voz divertido.  
>-"Lo siento"<br>Clark contesto más tranquilo, con una cara llena de culpa la rubia asintió y paso su mano por la espalda entre una caricia.  
>-"Entonces chicos ¿sí o no?"<br>Volvió a hablar Pete ahora moviéndose con una sonrisa, Clark lo miro sin comprender.  
>-"Pete decía que ya éramos muy grandes para ir a pedir dulces"<br>La rubia completo el espacio vacío deprisa.  
>-"¿Cual es el plan?"<br>Pregunto con la voz apagada, casi encogido en hombros.  
>-"Lana está organizando una fiesta de Halloween en el Talon"<br>-"No creo que esté en condiciones de ir a una fiesta donde…"  
>Guardo silencio, no tenia ánimo de decir lo evidente… sus dos amigos sabían el resto.<br>-"Vamos Clark, será de disfraces… ¿no veras a Lana ni sabrás quien diablos es?"  
>-"Odio los disfraces"<br>Protesto.  
>-"Pete tiene razón, seguro ni siquiera la notaras entre la multitud"<br>Ambos lo miraba, ¿cómo se iba a libra de esto?  
>-"Chicos no sería una buena compañía para ustedes, además…"<br>Miro en dirección a la puerta y un halo de alivio lo cubrió.  
>-"Tengo que entregar dulces"<br>Pete sonrió cómicamente, Chloe frunció el ceño.  
>-"Clark Kent consíguete una mejor escusa quieres… tus padres pueden hacer eso"<br>-"No estoy mintiendo, ellos irán a Metropolis este años por dos días"  
>Chloe y Pete intercambiaron mirada, y después de unos segundo volvieron a ver a Clark.<br>-"Estoy segura que encontraremos una manera…. Además"  
>Cruzo los brazos mientras hablaba.<br>-"… la ruta ni siquiera está en la lista de los pequeños fantasmitas de Halloween"  
>Él solo pudo levantarse y cruzar la habitación después giro y los enfrento, Pete aprovecho el espacio vacío en el sofá y se sentó junto a la rubia.<br>-"Lo está…y por eso es más importante"  
>Paso su mano por su pelo, ahora está en pánico.<br>-"Es mucho camino para no recibir dulces"  
>Ambos fruncieron el ceño, Clark asintió molesto.<br>-"Que es lo peor que podía pasar Clark, un montón de niños llorando"  
>-"Un montón de niños lanzando huevos podridos a la casa… 'Dulce o truco' lo olvidas Chloe"<br>El tono de la última parte de paranoia y pánico hizo reír a carcajadas a Chloe.  
>-"¡Ya!"<br>-"Como el primer Halloween de Clark"  
>Dijo Pete, Clark le dio una mirada de desaprobación que lo hizo morderse los labios y que hizo a la joven reportera escolar tener curiosidad.<br>-"¿Que paso el primer Halloween de Clark?"  
>-"No paso nada"<br>Clark rehuía de los recuerdos avergonzado, Chloe lo miro y miro a Pete diciéndole con la mirada Habla.  
>-"Pete"<br>-"Bien, Clark no solía ir a pedir dulces… así que yo y mi hermano lo reclutamos a los 8"  
>La rubia frunció el ceño.<br>-"A que niño no le gusta pedir dulces"  
>-"No me gusta… solo es eso"<br>Se defendido no le gustaba el tono en el que Chloe había hablado.  
>-"Entonces, mi hermano tomo una sabana vieja y le hizo dos agujeros para que fueran los ojos y se la pusimos a Clark"<br>Ella lo miro sonriendo, casi imaginaba lo tierno que se vería Clark-boy vestido de fantasma improvisado… deseando estrujar sus mejillas y ver como se ponía rojas como manzanitas.  
>-"Por cierto, no la pasamos estornudando toda la noche gracias a su disfraz lleno de polvo"<br>El granjero desvió la mirada, esa no era la parte más triste y vergonzosa de la historia.  
>-"Recuerdo, que fuimos a la casa de la Señora Hauer"<br>-"La anciana que odia a todo el mundo"  
>Interrumpió Chloe, Pete asintió.<br>-"Pero en esa época solo era la señora que daba los peores dulces y te cerraba la puerta en la cara"  
>Clark seguía ahí de pie frente a ellos evitando la mirada parpadeante de Chloe, que saltaba de Pete el narrador a Clark el personaje.<br>-"Supongo que se le habían acabado los dulces o algo, porque no nos abrió… duramos 30 minutos tocando"  
>-"15 en realidad"<br>Hablo por primera vez con los brazos cruzados Clark y después se perdido en el olvido.  
>-"Si quince como sea, mi hermano se harto y saco de una bolsa una caja de huevos, y dos rollos de Papel"<br>Ante eso Chloe sonrió.  
>-"Yo y mi hermano los arrojamos, en realidad fue excitante… pero Clark no participo se quedo detrás mirándonos con desaprobación. Ya sabes cual mirada"<br>Chloe asintió casi riendo, claro que conocía la mirada… Clark y su moral intachable.  
>-"¿Y?"<br>-"Pues nos largamos antes de que la vieja abriera la puerta… claro que para eso ninguno percato que el honesto Clark se quedo quieto en espera de explicar lo ocurrido"  
>Dijo apuntando con la mano a la dirección de Clark… la reportera miro al granjero asombrada.<br>-"Que quedaste en espera de la reprimenda"  
>-"Era un niño, solo creí que… bueno que sería justo"<br>-"Si, y ni el cursi disfraz lo salvo de esa hiena"  
>-"¿Y qué paso exactamente"<br>-"Bueno, me jalo de la oreja desde el patio hasta el interior de su casa… y hasta una mesa donde tenía un teléfono…"  
>Antes de que terminara de contar Pete lo interrumpió.<br>-"Y llamo a sus padres, ¿no?"  
>-"Clark Kent detenido por vandalismo… ¿me gusta cómo suena eso?"<br>Clark ignoro la sonrisa brillante de la rubia y rodo la mirada con disgusto.  
>-"Ellos se sorprendieron por que pensaban que yo estaba con la mamá de Pete repartiendo dulces"<br>-"Lo abrigaron a ser el esclavo de esa mujer por dos semanas seguidas"  
>Completo Pete sonriendo.<br>-"Ella obligo a mis padres, ellos están renuentes a dejarme pasar tanto tiempo con ella pensaba que podía descuidarm…"  
>Guardo silencio.<br>-"Fue feo"  
>Logro terminar y desvió la mirada… recordaba cómo sus madre le hizo prometer no usar sus habilidades durante ese tiempo sin importar que creyera estar solo.<br>-"Entonces si a la fiesta… puedo conseguir una sabana viejas con manchas hediondas para hacer tu disfraz… aunque sería una sabana muy grande"  
>Proclamo entre burlas sarcásticas Chloe, Clark negó con una sonrisa y desviando la mirada.<br>-"No creo que sea bueno, tengo mis deberes de Halloween"  
>-"¡Te presentare a mi prima!"<br>Chloe casi grito, ambos la miraron asombrados… incluso Clark pareció saltar aturdido por el grito.  
>-"¿Tu prima?"<br>La rubia asintió.  
>-"Si, Lois está harta de los Halloween con el General… y le sugerí que viniera a Smallville a pasar la semana"<br>Clark negó frunciendo los labios.  
>-"Nunca habías hablado de ella"<br>-"No hablo de muchas cosas, ¿vienes o vienes?"  
>Clark negó, mientras la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entraron sus padres, su madre dejo una bolsa de compras en la mesa… y por lo que se podía ver estaba llena de dulces de diferentes colores.<br>-"Hola chicos"  
>Saludo Martha con una sonrisa cariñosa.<br>-"Hola Señora Kent"  
>Pete y Chloe contestaron al unisonó.<br>-"Todo está bien Clark"  
>Pregunto Jonathan al ver la cara de angustia de su hijo.<br>-"Si"  
>-"En realidad Señor Kent…"<br>Hablo Chloe mientras se levantaba del mueble y se dirigía a ellos.  
>-"Estábamos invitando a Clark a una fiesta de Halloween en el Talon"<br>Chloe hablaba con toda la simpatía con la que contaba, Clark observo con una mirada de traición y después le dio una sonrisa muy falsa a sus padres.  
>-"Pero les dije que no podía…"<br>Pelea al parecer, Pete se unió a ellos por detrás esperando ver quién era el vencedor.  
>-"Tengo que entregar dulces lo recuerdan… me comprometí con ustedes"<br>Jonathan miro de reojo a su hijo y después miro a Chloe entendiendo el tono en el que iba la conversación, Martha por su parte estaba sacando las cosas de las bolsas sin notar nada.  
>-"Si es verdad"<br>Coincidió Jonathan causando una mirada de 'Gracias Papá' de Clark.  
>-"No creo que pase nada si vas"<br>Tan pronto como el alivio llego se fue, su madre alzo la mirada por primera vez.  
>-"Has estado encerrado en el granero toda la semana, te serviría para distraerte cariño"<br>-"Es lo mismo que digo yo"  
>Sonreía, Clark miro a la reportara con disgusto.<br>-"Si nuestro hijo no quiere no creo que sea necesario… además ambos sabemos que Clark detesta Halloween"  
>Papá al rescate.<br>-"Sera divertido no la pasaremos bien"  
>Dijo animado Pete atrás, los Kent lo miraron como si acabara de entrar mágicamente.<br>-"Hay Esta… puedes ir. No te preocupes por los dulces"  
>Martha Kent tenía un tono de dulzura que hacia incapaz a Clark molestarse con ella.<br>-"Necesitas salir"  
>Paso junto a Clark acariciando el brazo del chico.<br>-"Bueno, Pete y yo pasamos por ti"  
>Fue lo último de la conversación antes de que la rubia saliera huyendo por miedo a un cambio de respuesta… se fue tan rápido que los tres hombres aun presentes fruncieron el ceño.<br>-"Va a ser un feo Halloween"  
>Murmuro quitándole la envoltura a un dulce y metiéndolo en su boca… Jonathan pasó junto a él y le dio un golpecitopalmada en el hombro como muestra de apoyo.

~::~

El gran día caía en viernes por casualidad.  
>Clark había estado agobiado con las tareas de la Granja, ignorar a Lana y terminar los trabajos de la escuela…<br>Chloe le había comentado a Lex de la gran noche haciendo énfasis en que Clark no tenía mucho ánimo de asistir, lo que hizo que el multimillonario calvo le enviara un buen disfraz, incluso le aseguro que si lo deseaba podría enviar a una excelente maquilladora pero por supuesto el granjero rechazo enseguida… diciendo que solo haría acto de presencia y se marcharía y que para eso no necesitaba un disfraz espectacular.  
>Su amigo intento apoyarlo, diciendo que él iría y que juntos podrían burlarse de los disfraces de los incautos en la fiesta… que incluso él iría vestido como el Fantasma de la Opera lo cual causo una sonrisa enorme y bellísima en Clark pero su ánimo no mejoro.<br>Era jueves por la noche, había escuchado a Pete decir que había conseguido un disfraz, que él, Chloe y Lois (la prima) habían viajado a Metropolis en su compra… por cierto Clark no había logrado conocer a la famosa prima pero su amigo dijo que era hermosa aunque tenía una personalidad algo incomoda, no era su tipo al parecer.

~::~

VIERNES POR LA NOCHE…

Clark tomo un largo respiro estaba estacionado no muy lejos del Talon, usando ese ridículo disfraz… se hecho un rápido vistazo… Lex tenía un sentido sádico era evidente.  
>-"Ojala Chloe no se burle"<br>Se vio en el espejo retrovisor, no podía entrar así… que tan ridículo se podía ver.  
><strong>~"ES UNA FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN CLARK, NO TIENES QUE SER EL PRÍNCIPE ENCANTADOR ESTA VEZ… EL DISFRAZ GANADOR SIEMPRE TIENE A SER EL MENOS ATRATIVO A LA VISTA"<strong>  
>Las palabras de Lex retumbaron en su cabeza cuando le presento la bolsa con el atuendo, él no pudo ver su propia cara si lo hubiera hecho 'sería raro' pero estaba seguro que el desagrado por el disfraz se dibujo en su rostro incapaz de ocultarlo… y la verdad la única razón por la que se lo puso fue por no herir los sentimientos de su mejor amigo. Resoplo ahora no estaba tan convencido.<br>Miro por el cristal escuchaba la música de la cafetería casi retumbando.

_…__Spinning, turning, watching, burning__  
>All my life has found its meaning…<em>

Un grupo de niños disfrazados paso junto a la camioneta, sonriendo y brincando habían dejado atrás a una pequeña calabacita de unos 5 años, pero rápidamente la integraron al grupo.

_…__Walking, crawling, climbing, falling__  
>All my life has found its meaning…<em>

Odiaba su disfraz pensó al bajarse de la camioneta, como entro al coche con él no lo sabía… hasta rechinaba a caminar, nadie se reirá de ti medito en la puerta del Talon.  
>Porque tenía que hacer esto en todo caso, Lana estaría adentro y el luciría como una payaso. <em>¿qué diablos?<em>abrió la puerta, el lugar estaba impresionante, luces suaves mucho papel de china negro y telarañas muchas de ellas, algunos murciélagos colgando del techo y una que otra araña gigantes negra.

-"Te traigo un abrelatas"  
>Grito Chloe llegando hasta él usando un vestido de novia algo corto, un velo roto, los parpados maquillados con ojeras y la piel algo blanca, ¡ha! sin olvidar el gran puñal clavado o simulando estar clavado en su pecho, y la sangre falsa que al parecer del 'HOMBRE DE HOJALATA' era demasiada pero se veía muy realista.<br>-"¡Chloe!"  
>Pete llego usando un clásico disfraz de Vampiro incluida la capa.<br>-"¿Donde dejaste a Dorothy?"  
>-"Muy gracioso"<br>Frunció el ceño sintiendo el deseo de salir corriendo.  
>-"Ni lo pienses"<br>Advirtió Chloe al ver su Mirada, ella leía la mente acaso pensó Clark.  
>-"Me siento estúpido"<br>-"Te ves genial viejo"  
>Pete sonreía mostrando sus colmillos, él lo miro pensando como su amigo podía hablar con tanta naturalidad… Miro a la multitud Lana estaba en el fondo vestida de ángel con su chico y Lex quien había cumplido su promesa en respecto al disfraz, parecían estar muy divertidos.<p>

_…__No you and I wouldn't change a thing__  
>No you and I wouldn't change a thing.<em>

–"Clark"  
>Regreso a ellos.<br>-"Olvide mi embudo en el coche"  
>Se dirigió la salida ambos lo siguieron.<br>-"Lo traes en la cabeza"  
>Rápida a contestar y haciéndolo detener.<br>-"No te irás Clark"  
>Tocaron la puerta y los tres voltearon, la novia sangrienta fue la pronta a abrir.<br>-"¡DULCE O TRUCO!"  
>Alzaron la voz tres niños, una calavera (de 7 años), uno con una máscara (13) y un Freddy Frueger (10).<br>-"Hey lucen estupendos"  
>El más pequeño sonrió mientras los otros levantaron sus bolsas.<br>Pete paso un platón que está en una mesa en la entrada y ella empezó a repartir.  
>-"Hay tienen"<br>Todos agradecieron.  
>-"Adiós lata de refresco"<br>El más grande hablo antes de marcharse, Chloe y Pete se rieron… Clark solo cerró los ojos con malestar. Quizás Lex lo odiaba si no porque darle ese disfraz eso era, un plan para ridiculizarlo por eso el multimillonario charlaba de lo lindo con el novio de Lana.  
>La canción había acabado y una nueva había iniciado.<br>-"No te vayas Clark"  
>Dijo Chloe y fijo su atención a Pete.<br>-"Me acompañas necesito llamarle a mi papá"  
>Se fueron de inmediato, Clark deseo irse pero sabía que la rubia lo mataría si lo hacía… entro y observo, la música era genial pensó, un tipo vestido de muerte paso junto a él casi clavándole la Oz en la cara.<p>

_You were my sun__  
>You were my earth<em>_  
>But you didnt know all the ways i loved you, no…<em>

Entonces fue cuando la vio, estaba debiendo algo… Su cabello estaba oculto pero algo dentro le decía que tenía que ser hermoso, usaba un vestido largo azul marino quizás, una capa que del lado interno era rojo brillante, un cuello alto blanco y una corona… era el disfraz de la madrastra de Blanca Nieves.  
>Si Cupido existía lo acababa de atacar con una fecha, entre cerró los ojos y sonrió.<p>

_…__You dont have to say, what you did,__  
>I already know, i found out from him<em>_  
>Now theres just no chance, for you and me…<em>

Lois enseguida sintió unas punzadas en la nuca… estaba siendo observada. Observo a su alrededor esperando ver el responsable de tal acto y cuando lo encontró no pudo evitar y sonreír.  
>Clark se paralizo le estaba sonriendo.<br>Pues era apuesto pensó escaneando el disfraz… tenía que ser más que apuesto para verse tan sexy atrapado en ese pedazo de chatarra, bueno parecía estar disfrazado de un coche aplastado en un deshuesadero. Pero esos ojos verde-azul era tan bellos qué, que importaba que estaba usando.  
>Mordió instintivamente su labio y decidió dar el primer paso en caso de que la lata parada fuera a tropezar por el atuendo.<p>

_…__To cry, cry me a river__  
>Cry me a river-er<em>_  
>Cry me a river<em>_  
>Cry me a river-er, yeaahhh…<em>

El hombre de Hojalata la intercepto en medio camino.  
>-"Hey necesitas un abrelatas"<br>Clark sonrió.  
>-"Por extraño que parezca no eres la única que me dijo eso"<br>Lois le de volvió la sonrisa.  
>-"¿Extraño?"<br>Arqueando una ceja, Oh dios eso era hermosos pensó Clark deseando no ser traicionado por su subconsciente y decir eso en voz alta… bueno no sería la primera vez que habla cuando solo estaba pensando.  
>Hubo un silencio de unos segundos.<br>-"Lois Lane"  
>Alzo su mano, Clark la reviso con una ligera mueca de felicidad.<br>-"Clark Kent"  
>Estrecharon sus manos ambos con esa mirada de tortura y perdición romántica.<br>-"Gusto en conocerte"  
>Termino de decir el granjero mientras medita… no era un mal Halloween después de todo.<p>

_…__You dont have to say, what you did,__  
>(dont have to say, what you did)…<em>

¡EL FINAL!


End file.
